


зима

by Rubiks_cube_in_grid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_cube_in_grid/pseuds/Rubiks_cube_in_grid
Summary: Тайлер всегда любил зиму.





	зима

Тайлер всегда любил зиму. С самого детства она ассоциировалась у него со снегом и Джошем.  
Нет, дело было не в том, что Джош холодный как снег, вовсе нет. Просто большинство воспоминаний Тайлера связанно с зимой и Джошем. Джошем в снегу, Джошем который ловит языком снежинки, Джошем,который прилип языком к железному поручню,Джошем,который смеётся, а на его шапку,лицо,плечи летят хлопья снега.

Тайлеру шесть, он бежит домой после игры в снежки смеясь и держа Джоша за руку.  
– Тайлер, не спеши, мы упадем и тогда твоя мама точно отдаст все печенье Заку.  
– Не говори глупостей,Джиш,– задыхаясь от бега говорит Тайлер, – мы всегда так делаем.  
Они залетают в дом снимая с себя тяжелые от растаявшего снега куртки и пряча мокрые насквозь ботинки куда подальше, что бы не слушать нудных нотаций, а поскорее посидеть на тёплой кухне у телевизора обсуждая то, почему Марк и Брендон обошли их в снежной битве.

Тайлеру одиннадцать.  
Тайлер ничего не имеет против весны. С природой вообще-то не поспоришь. Как и с Джошем, который утверждает, что Энн – самая милая девочка в классе. Поэтому из двух неразлучных друзей они превратились в странное трио с вечно угрюмым Тайлером.  
– Джош, пойдём после уроков играть в Марио Карт? Мама испекла печенье, – предложил Тайлер.  
– Ой, правда? – Энн кажется приросла к Джошу, и застать его одного было нереально, –А можно с вами?   
Тайлеру это не нравится. Но что он может сказать?  
– Да, Энн, почему нет? –Тайлер злится .Это его дом, его печеньки ,его приставка и его друг. Почему какая-то Энн, будь она сто раз самой милой, пытается забрать это? Но он молчит, потому что вчера друг по секрету сказал, что Энн ему нравится, и что он хочет, чтобы она пригласила его на свой день рождения.

Тайлеру шестнадцать.  
Может он и хочет любить лето, ведь это три месяца каникул и день рождения Джоша. Но чёрт возьми, как лето может быть хоть сколько-нибудь хорошим, если Джош на вечеринке в честь своего семнадцатилетия все время проводил с Бэт. Тайлер застал их целующимися на заднем дворе дома Джозефов, где все праздновали пока его родители были в отъезде.  
Чёрт, как лето может быть хорошим, если даже это глупое трио давно распалось, превратившись в влюбленную парочку (и об этом он узнал даже не от Джоша, а от своего младшего брата Зака) и просто Тайлера.  
Просто Тайлера, который вдруг осознал, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга. Просто Тайлера, который не спит ночами пытаясь не заляпать кровью футболки, чтобы у мамы не возникло вопросов. Просто Тайлера, тетрадь которого заполнена черными мыслями и желаниями. Просто Тайлера, который не может вздохуть.Но это не важно .На улице просто лето и просто Джош, который похоже что счастлив.И что с того что они с Тайлером видятся только на учебе ,хотя даже там Дан часто пытается избежать встреч и отводит взгляд ,будто стыдясь чего то .   
Тайлеру девятнадцать.  
Осень. Он на грани вылета из колледжа, мать грозится принудительно отвести его к врачу, а Джош на каждое предложение о встрече отвечает коротким «не могу» в сообщениях. Кучи сгнивших листьев, дождь и слякоть – примерное состояние погоды и того, что творится в душе у Тайлера.  
Теперь у него целая стопка тетрадей. Теперь он снимает квартиру на пополам с Брендоном и может не бояться того, что кто-то заметит кровь на футболке. Это не значит, что он все ещё влюблен в бывшего лучшего друга. Нет, значит.Тайлер не знает сколько он выдержит. У Джоша все хорошо – самая милая девушка, самые лучшие новые друзья, самая лучшая работа. Там нет места Тайлеру. Он там совершенно лишний. Как и во всем этом мире.  
Тайлер сидит на подоконнике и курит, заполняя лёгкие и комнату едким дымом.  
–Джозеф, сколько раз повторять, все что не трава, курят на балконе или с открытым окном, – орет через стену Ури.  
Джозеф затягивается и на выдохе выплевывает короткое: «отъебись»  
Осень определённо не самая плохая пора года. Состояние природы не отстает от состояния души.

Сегодня Джозефу двадцать. Сегодня на улице наступила зима. На самом деле снег выпал уже неделю назад, но это не важно. Важно то, что Тайлер больше не может.  
Сегодня Брендон свалил куда-то со словами «до понедельника, даже не ищи», и Тайлер готов.  
Все что он еще хочет, это позвонить Джошу. В его руке пистолет с полной обоймой патронов, который он стащил у вездесущего и всё имеющего Ури. Положив его на стол перед собой, он набирает номер Джоша и надеется, что тот не сбросит вызов.  
Спустя секунд сорок навязчивой мелодии Джош все же отвечает.  
– Привет, Тайлер, – голос у него немного раздраженный и уставший, а на фоне слышны разговоры и смех, – можешь перезвоните позже? Я немн..–Джозеф перебивает его на полуслове.  
–Нет, Джош. Я не займу у тебя много времени. Просто…просто...– голос Тайлера срывается, он хватает пистолет как то, последнее, что придаёт силы продолжить.  
– Хэй, Тайлер, с тобой все нормально? Тебе нужна помощь? Что-то случилось? – вопросы сыплются слишком быстро и звучат слишком взволновано для человека, которому разговор в тягость.  
– Нет,Джишва.Все..все нормально..будет нормально, –Тайлер всхлипывает .  
–Тайлер, ты дома? Мне приехать? – Джош, кажется, паникует.  
– Джош, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю? – он выговаривает слова чётко и громко, сам пугаясь своего голоса.  
–Тай, что ты говоришь? Ты пьян? –Джош явно в недоумении.  
–Я тебя люблю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я был влюблен в тебя с самой средней школы, – он прижимает телефон к уху и снимает пистолет с предохранителя.  
– Тайлер...– голос Джоша глухой и отдаёт какой-то затаенной тоской.   
– Прости Джоши…я не должен был тебя этим грузить. Это было лишним.Прости.  
Телефон отправляется на пол, Джозеф подносит пистолет к виску и крепко зажмуривает глаза. Он слышит стук крови в висках, его руки дрожат. Как же сложно нажать на этот чертов курок. Он вспоминает зиму, снежки и Джоша. Из динамика телефона доносятся какие-то звуки, кажется, Джош обещает сейчас же приехать. Тайлер задерживает дыхание последний раз собираясь с силами и нажимает на курок.  
По всему дому разносится оглушительный звук выстрела.

Тайлер пытается отдышаться.


End file.
